Little big group Matrix style
by Bryce is a Ninja
Summary: Well most of the guys that you saw in the stories before a put in the Matrix because of Marlowe's pie and They have two famous team members to tag along on the adventure.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or the Matrix in any way shape or form.**

Well this is part three of the little big group retired I will be a little rusty because I haven't been writing recently.

"So now if you remember Kevin, Demetrius, and I (Haggard) were attacked by zombies well guess what, Marlowe is back in the party!, let us go back to the story". says Haggard

NEXT MORNING:

"Hey Marlowe how are you doing?" asked Demetrius.

"Fine, thank you." Marlowe replied.

"Hello Marlowe long time no see." says Kevin.

"Once again fine, how are you?" asks Marlowe.

"Horrible,we were attacked by zombies!" Kevin cries.

"Wow! that is crazy, I baked you some pie wanna have?" asked Marlowe.

"Oh boy what flavor!" yells Haggard.

"PIE FLAVORED!" Marlowe Yells.

Kevin eats the first part and says "Wow! it tastes like Venezuelan Beaver Cheese!"

"It should taste like the the best you'd have had." said Marlowe, as Kevin just vanished.

"Oh god everyone eat your pie so we can catch him!" Yells Marlowe.

Haggard eats his next and says " HMM MEAT"!, he vanishes.

Then Marlowe eats his it tastes like hamburgers.

They all land in a room that has a man and he tells them to lie down.

"Okay then that is very strange it is more beat up then Earth and it is definitely not Star Wars at all." says Kevin.

"Were in the Matrix!" yells Haggard.

"Yes you are." says the man.

"Who are you?" asks Marlowe.

"Call me Chuck Norris." Says Chuck Norris himself.

"Meet me were you land at stay there." Say Chuck.

They land in what seems to be the Earth, but actually is the Matrix. Chuck Norris pops up and he has a friend with him and Haggard faints. It's Arnold Schwarzenegger.

So after Haggard becomes conscious Chuck says that you should never trust anybody in any way shape or form, and I'm like sure okay. We all go to a cheese shop and Kevin asks for Venezuelan Beaver Cheese obviously. After that conversation an agent with a gun shoot a partner that did not introduce himself down, Arnold punches him in the face and the agent dies.

"Wow! that was insane." says Haggard while looking at the random co-teammate's dead body.

"That is what I mean by trust no one, says Chuck Norris

They walk outside and there are clones of every single person on the group so Arnold pulls a box out and says "Choose your weapon".

"I choose ax." says Marlowe.

"I choose mace." says Haggard.

"I choose sandwich!" Yells Kevin.

Somehow Tim of all people pops there And gets slaughtered by Arnold clones.

"Marlowe, battle in World History." says all the Marlowe clones, as Arnold and Chuck clones are already Destroyed.

"Sure." replies Marlowe

"Marlowe which two groups of Civil War soldiers fought at Gettysburg?" they asked.

"Confederate and Union troops." says Marlowe

"Good, good now which countries were joined as the allies in World War Two?" they asked

"America, United Kingdom, France, Russia, and China." he replies.

"Correct, now who made up the axis?" they asked

"The Japanese, the German, and the Italians." Marlowe replies.

"Alright I think I will stump you on this, Which two countries fought over being the Tulip country?" the doppelgangers asked.

"Dear god I think the Turkish And the people from Holland." he replies as the clones disintegrate.

"Haggard I challenge you!" says the clones.

"To an insult war." they say.

"Your mother was a hamster." he says.

"Your father was a hobo." they reply.

"You are as bad as the Spanish Inquisition over there." replies Haggard, as the as the Spanish Inquisition guys fight with Chuck Norris. the clones disintegrate

"Kevin." yells the Kevin clones.

"Yes?" asks Kevin

"FOOD FIGHT!" they yell, as Kevin throws his sandwich which explodes and destroys them all.

"Yes we made it!" yells Haggard.

"Not yet look at all the evil monsters." says Arnold

"Darn it Larry. says Marlowe.

All the monsters destroy them, and they are all back home.

"Oh crap I was having fun." says Haggard.

"Do not worry there is more adventure yet to come." says Marlowe.

_**The end**_


End file.
